


Stranger's Journey: Only Beginning

by StrangeWritings



Series: Stranger's Journey [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeWritings/pseuds/StrangeWritings
Summary: Xenon's adventures in Nirn had all been eventful. He had successfully defeated the Triad in Summerset, he successfully defeated Molag Bal from taking over all of Nirn. Now, he continued his journey, bound to meet new people and experience new things, for his story was only beginning.





	1. Prologue

_ "You don't remember me? I was afraid of that. Meridia told me that time worked differently in Oblivion, but I didn't believe her. What's happened to me hasn't happened to you yet.” _

_ “Whatever happens, when this is over, let me buy you a drink. Then we can have a proper celebration!" _

_ “The last Light of Meridia... it's me." _

_ “I'll be at your side for this one final battle” _

_ “I wouldn't do this for anyone else." _

_ "Darien! Get back here! Darien!" _

**_"Thank you... for everything."_ **

* * *

 

Jolting up to sit on his bed, Xenon breathed heavily, agitated from the nightmare accompanied by the sudden thunder. He stared at the opposite end of the room, moving his shaking hand towards his face to wipe of the sweat.

“Xenon?”

He heard the voice of a female to his left, quickly turning to look at the source. He found it to be Rashan, his mate. He had met her about a year before, helping her and her 'sisters’ get rid of a hagraven that was corrupting their forests.

“I..I'm fine, love.” He replied, slowly catching his breath as he held his hand close to his chest.

“That doesn't seem to be the case.” She sat up next to him, gently caressing his arm. “I told you the consequences of taking Hircine's blessing..there will be nights where you won't sleep well.”

“I know, but this isn't just that.” Looking back to the wall, he took one last deep breath before closing his eyes, his quick heartbeat thumping against his throat. “It's..him.”

The raining could be heard pretty loudly even though they were in the middle of the forest. The inside of the giant tree they were living in was hollow enough for sounds to echo, and even though at times it was peaceful, the thunder made it maddening. No matter the noise from outside and his almost whispering words, she heard him loud and clear, nothing else having her attention.

She understood who he was talking about, knowing their connection. She knew she was the one who occupied his heart, but with this knowledge also came the fact that there was an emptiness that only Darien could fill. She felt no jealousy over this, only defeat over the fact that there wasn't much she could do other than be by his side. She didn't understand it, but he told her that was enough for him to feel better, even if it wasn't immediate.

Sliding her arm from his arm to his waist, she held him close, their bare bodies colliding and the feeling of their body heat seeping into each other.

“The Savior of Summerset, the Hero of Coldharbour, and the Covenant's Rose.. defeated not by his foes but by his own insecurities.” Xenon chuckled, a sad smile on his face as he found some manner of peace in the presence of his loved one.

“You're mortal. We're mortal.. it's natural.” She reassured him of his natural flaws, causing him to sigh deeply.

“You're right..” Looking down towards her, his smile turned into a more soft one. “Thank you. You always know how to ease this werewolf's soul.” He said before leaning down to peck her head, chuckling from the pun he made about his soul.

A content smile formed on her lips, and even though the fact that he was a werewolf bothered her, she gently pulled him back down onto the bed. “Let's rest.. you have a long road ahead in the morning.”

Xenon remembered that he had recently been asked to see his old friend Raz, receiving a letter from him a couple of days ago. It had been about two years since he had been in Summerset, having gone through the whole area of the Daggerfall Covenant, helping his comrades and bringing a temporary pause to the Three Banners War and putting a stop to Molag Bal's plan. He had met many friends, but Raz was special, along with Oriandra and Valsirenn, whom were the first people he had met Summerset Isles in the beginning of his long journey.

Sighing deeply, he shifted in bed against her, wrapping his arms around her and closing his eyes as he cuddled against her bare chest. She thought of this as if he was a baby at first, but she grew used to it. This was one of his ways to calm down after a nightmare, a way to feel secure.

“Goodnight, my love..”

“Goodnight..”

* * *

 

“What was that sound?”

Xenon was currently trying to sneak away from the Wyrd sisters and had accidentally tripped, quickly regaining his stance and hid behind a tree. His sneaking skill was below average, and it was a miracle he hadn't been found out yet.

The reason why he was hiding was because no male was allowed within the Wyrd sisters, having to sneak in and out every time he visited Rashan. It was worth it though, he told himself.

‘Come on..just go away a couple of steps..’ he repeated in his head for her to leave, knowing he could make a run for it. He was currently wearing his Covenant Scout clothes, the hood being on his back along with his two swords, Shore's Edge and the Prismatic Longsword, and his backpack.

He steadied his breath, keeping his ears sharp to be able to hear the sister's footsteps walk away.

‘Farther..farther..’

“Ah! Rashan!”

Xenon's eyes widened as he heard the name of his lover, freezing in his tracks. He would've stayed still until they had walked away, but he then noticed that she was actually in front of him, not behind with the other sister. That meant that either Rashan would walk towards the sister, or she would walk over to Rashan and be seen. He could see her wide eyes as well, and she mouthed him the word “move” as she stayed still, letting her sister come towards her.

He heard the sister's footsteps move closer and his heart beated just as fast, waiting for the right moment to move.

As soon as he heard her directly behind the tree, he began to slide around the tree, managing to slip past the sister's vision. Now that he was behind her, he took this chance and ran back towards Evermore as fast as he could.

'Thank you, Rashan!’ he screamed in his head as he tasted freedom, making a note to himself to thank her in a very intimate way next time they saw each other.

* * *

 

“Ah, friend Xenon! It is good to see you again!” Raz called out with his arms opened. He had been waiting in Evermore for him since dawn, standing in front of the entrance of the ship called Bjoulsae Queen.

Not being able to hold a smile from forming on his face, Xenon approached his longtime friend and clasped his hand within his own.  

“Raz! How's my favorite Eye of the Queen doing?”

“What do you mean by 'favorite’? Raz is the only one you know!”

Bringing themselves closer together by their hands, they embraced each other in a hug, hitting the other's back with their free hand.

Xenon had noticed that he was wearing Dominion armor, comparing it to the casual clothes he wore the last time he saw him.

Separating himself from his old friend, he held him by the shoulder. “Raz, you told me you needed my help?”

“We can worry about that later, now it is time to talk about what has happened in the last years, 'Hero of the Daggerfall Covenant’.” Raz pointed out his newest title, causing Xenon to flinch.

“How did you know?”

“'How’, you ask? How could Raz not know? Even Queen Ayrenn has asked about you!”

Xenon's eyes widened at this. He remembered meeting her while trying to get the Three Banners War to get to a temporary stop so they could stop Molag Bal, but he didn't expect to have such a impact on the leaders of the Alliances themselves.

“That's.. unexpected.” He said in shock, his eyes now looking towards the floor. His mind now filled with many thoughts of how far the news of his exploits had gone.

“No need to worry yourself, my friend! Now is the time to set sail!”

* * *

 

“So.. you are a werewolf now? You know Raz isn't very fond of Daedric Princes.”

The ship Bjoulsae Queen had set sail towards Khenarthi's Roost, and Xenon and Raz had taken a cabin for themselves. The ride would be a long one, which was exactly what they wanted since they wanted to catch up.

“Oh come on, I'm not the first and only friend you have that worships a Daedric Prince. Remember Sadara-do?”

“Yes, I remember her well, but that is not the point. She already worshipped Meridia long before Raz met her, but you? Why did friend Xenon decide to worship Hircine, Daedric Prince of the Hunt?”

Xenon shifted in his bed, laying down on it and putting his hands under his head for extra comfort. He stared at the ceiling, sighing deeply. “..I'll be honest with you Raz. I did it because of Darien.”

“Ah, Raz remembers him. He worshipped Meridia, no? What does that have to do with Hircine?” Raz respected Xenon, but he couldn't help but be curious on why Darien was his reason to worship a Daedric Prince.

“First of all, I absolutely hate Meridia, so there's no way I'll worship her just because Darien was her champion. Second of all, I grew connected to Hircine in my time with the Wyrd Sisters. Normally they don't let any males in with them, but they needed all the help they could get getting a certain witch out of their woods, among other problems they had, so I helped them.” Xenon talked about the first time he had met Rashan along with his other encounters with Wyrd Sisters. “I actually..got close to one of them.” A small smile curled onto his face, causing Raz to lift his eyebrow.

“Oh? Did friend Xenon find himself a lover after all? Raz thought that with all of your talk about Darien, you had a thing for him.” He said with a teasing smirk.

Xenon's eyes widened and his cheeks turned pink, even though his tan skin didn't let it be too noticeable. He sprung from his position to sit up on the bed, looking at Raz with a flushed look on his face. “R-Raz! Come on! You know it was never like that!”

“Yes, and Raz also knows how friend Xenon couldn’t stop with the crying until he was summoned by the Covenant.” Raz snickered over at his friend. They had separated back to their own separate lives after the Crystal Tower incident on bad terms, Xenon being heartbroken and Raz not being able to do a lot for him, so he was glad he seemed more open about Darien and that he got to live a little.

It took a couple of seconds for the two of them started laughing. Their friendship was a strong one, and teasing each other was a big part of their routine.

“So, if Raz remembers correctly, after you left Summerset you got sacrificed to Molag Bal, escaped Coldharbour without a soul, met the former Emperor of Tamriel, met a  _ younger _ Darien, and long story short, defeated Molag Bal?"

"I punched him in the face and I bet he liked it."

This made Raz burst out in laughter, causing Xenon to grow a small smile on his face.

"You are a funny one, Xenon. Raz is going to head out to the deck, I prefer to be out in the open and appreciate the sea."

"Alright, I'll try to catch some sleep."

And with that, Raz exited the cabin, leaving Xenon all alone. The swaying of the boat wasn't that bad, and that was good for him since he easily got sea sick. He closed his eyes, letting himself slowly fall asleep, hoping Hircine’s boon wouldn’t disturb him this time.

* * *

 

_ 5th of Mid Year, Hircine’s summoning day. Xenon secluded himself to a deep, unnamed forest at the dusk of the night. He had been doing his research on the Daedric Prince of the hunt, and the time finally came to put his findings to the test. He had hunted down a wolf and set it up on a altar as a offering, kneeling down in front of it. _

_ “Mighty Lord Hircine, noble Lord Hircine, we come before you in all obeisance and humility, acknowledging your divine authority over the forest and all the lawful prey therein. We invoke you, O Master of the Chase, in your aspect of Alrabeg the Hunter, to look kindly upon the endeavors of these, your worshipers, as we praise you by engaging in the hallowed tradition of the Hunt. _

_ Ever do we respect the Law of Fair Hunt, never taking a quarry that had no chance of escape. _

_ Ever do we respect the Prey, thanking it for its sacrifice in our worship of you. _

_ Ever do we respect the Huntsman, beseeching your permission even as we loose the arrow. _

_ Bless us as we hunt, O Hircine. Help us to hunt with honor, and bring in prey both lawful and bountiful.” _

**_“Silence.”_ **

_ Xenon's eyes darted towards where he had heard the strong voice, looking to his front. He saw the aspect of the great hunter, Alrabeg, staring down at him with the hollow eyes of the skull of a deer. He held a spear in hand, holding it firmly. _

_ He felt a great need to ask for what he had come, but he remembered that he was ordered to stay silent, so he obeyed. _

_ " _ **_Good, you actually stayed silent."_ ** _ Hircine praised his soon to be servant.  _ **_"What is it that you wish, hunter?"_ **

_ "My Prince, I wish to have your blessing." Xenon said with his head bowed down towards him, showing respect for the Daedric Prince. "I wish to become your champion, the blood of a manbeast coursing through me causing fear in the masses as I hunt in your name." _

**_"The idea is tempting, your speech being very convincing, but a simple wolf offering won't do for something as big as being my champion."_ **

_ "I'll do whatever you wish of me, my Prince." _

* * *

 

Groaning, Xenon slowly woke up from his deep sleep. He stretched his arms up wide before scratching his eyes, blinking a couple of times before his eyesight worked properly. He then sat up on the bed, looking around the room.

"Ah, right.." he said, remembering where he was and what he was doing. He was glad this wasn't one of those situations where he would up being kidnapped. That would've been embarrassing.

Walking out of his cabin, he went up to the deck of the ship and noticed that it was already nighttime.

"Ah, the sleepy wolf has decided to wake up."

Xenon looked over to his side to see Raz, resting his shoulder onto the side of the ship. A smug smile on his face accompanying his words.

"Sorry, I didn't think I'd be out for so long." Raz rolled his eyes in response, causing a chuckle to come out of Xenon.

"Raz doesn't mind." He quickly replied before setting his sights towards the sea. They could barely see anything, the scenery looking as if they were floating on nothing, which faces Xenon chills.

Xenon approached Raz, resting his arms against the wood of the ship just as his friend did. "So, what are we going to do in Khenarthi's Roost?"

Raz didn't look back towards Xenon, instead he kept his eyes straight towards the ocean. He took a deep breath before finally speaking, his tone of voice as serious as ever.

"My queen is in danger."


	2. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having finished his journey throughout the Aldmeri Dominion, Xenon lived with the aftermath of the events that had just transpired. He thought of the coming events and road he still had in front of him, not knowing that the road was still very long and filled with many more problems.

Letting himself fall onto the bed, Xenon finally found the time to relax after his long, long, very long journey. He had already taken off his armor, the Covenant Scout uniform, and left it on a small chair next to the bed. He wore his undergarments at the moment: simple black underwear. He was glad he could finally take that damn uniform off, feeling as if it had melted into his skin because of the hot sun. 

He thought helping Raz would've been easy, but it seemed that it was just as easy as saving Summerset with him. He was glad that no one had judged him for being from the Covenant. He was spied on several times even though he told everyone that he was currently on leave from the force, but the fact that Raz brought him in made sure that everyone, even the Queen, eventually held him in high regard. 

The Walker's Stay Inn in Dune wasn't his style, but it was enough for his last night before he returned to Rashan. He would make a couple of stops before hand, visiting people along the way, but right now all he wanted to do was sleep. He had another long journey ahead of him in the morning. 

* * *

 

_ "This was never supposed to happen." _

_ It was barely manageable to move in the forest, but Rashan held her own. Years of living there, trial after trial, proved to have left a mark on her. She almost knew the place like the back of her hand. Almost.  _

_ When she finally made it to the base of the forest, the place where she and her Wyrd sisters gathered as a family, devoted to the Prince of the Hunt, she could finally see as clear as day, only now she wanted to be blind to it all. She saw multiple trees burning, scorched bodies on the ground, and the one behind all of this in front of her. He held a spear in his right hand and barely any clothing, a small cloth around his waist to cover his nether regions, turning around to look at her with a sinister smile.  _

_ "You bastard! Hircine will prey on you in the Hunting Grounds!" Rashan yelled out towards the murderer of her family in rage. Her whole life was changing before her eyes and she felt she was the only one that could get revenge for it. She reached toward her back for her own spear, pointing it towards him.  _

_ "Oh, we'll see who's the prey." _

* * *

 

Xenon jolted up from his bed, cold sweat running down his forehead. He took in deep breaths as he tried to recollect his thoughts staring down towards the bed. He looked towards the window, seeing that it was the middle of the night. 

"Another nightmare.." he gritted his teeth before groaning. It had been a while since he had experienced one, not sleeping during the latest events. With helping the Dominion in their territories and meeting various new people who he had come to love and cherish, along with stopping enemies who would eventually destroy everything he held dear, his days were quite filled to the brim. This was his first sleep in a good while, and he had forgotten how his nightmares plagued him. 

A knock on his door made him jolt up once more, his sight turning towards it. He took in another deep breath, making sure his voice was normal before responding. "Who is it?"

"It is Khali, Hallowed. May I come in?" 

Xenon was surprised to have the new Mane come visit him in the middle of the night, wondering if there was an emergency. 

"Um, wait a second." He quickly got off the bed, lighting up a small lantern and walking towards his backpack, taking out a white T-shirt and putting it on. 

He walked towards the door, opening it to look down at the Khajiit. She wore more casual clothing, a lightweight tea colored gown, as expected from anyone this late. Still, Xenon couldn't help but find it weird to see her in those clothes after only seeing her in armor all this time. It was clear to him that she was also surprised to see him in anything other than his uniform, taking a brief look at his bare body parts before looking back up at him. "Is there something wrong, Mane?"

"Please Hallowed, no formalities, yes? Though that does mean I shouldn't call you Hallowed.." She softly chuckled at her statement, feeling weird with the sudden casualness between them. They had always been so formal, but now she wanted things to be different for some reason that Xenon didn't know about. 

Chuckling softly, he found the moment slightly amusing, though he did wonder why this was happening in the first place. "You can call me Xenon if you'd like. But back to the point Mane- I mean, Khali. Is there something troubling you?"

Khali couldn't help but chuckle herself at how challenging it was for him to not be formal as well, lighting up the awkward mood between them. "May Khali come in? I wish to speak with you in private, if that is alright."

Without a second thought, Xenon nodded at her and moved to the side, giving her the space needed for her to walk inside and closing the door behind her. Khali awkwardly walked towards the bed, sitting down on the edge. Xenon hesitantly followed a few seconds after. 

Khali had something to say, but it was hard for her to say it. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it before saying anything. 

"Khali, is-"

"No, Xenon, nothing is wrong." Khali suddenly spoke with determination, something she seemed to lack ever since she arrived until now. She took in a heavy breath before speaking once more, needing to speak what she had on her mind. "I have come here tonight because.. I want to sleep with you."

"... you want to fuck?" 

"N-No!" Khali quickly realized that her words could easily mean something else completely different from what she actually meant. Her cheeks reddened at the sudden thought that crossed her mind. "Khali only meant that.. she wants to  _ literally  _ sleep with you. No funny business."

The way she ended her words with a defensive pout was too much for Xenon, causing him to burst out in laughter. 

"W-What is so funny?!" 

"Sorry, sorry! I wasn't expecting this at all." Xenon calmed down from his laughter, chuckling before smiling down at her. "May I know why the strong Mane wants to "sleep" with someone like me?" He asked with a teasing tone of voice accompanied by a smirk, showing more of himself now more than ever. 

Khali slightly growled at him, realizing that he was toying with her. Still, she trusted and respected him thanks to the time they had spent together, so she didn't mind this side of him that was new to her. "Shazah. It is.. Khali's first night's sleep without her."

Xenon quickly opened his eyes in shock, not realizing that this had to do with her deceased sister. He was there when the Dark Mane had taken over her and had to help taking her down. He also blamed himself for choosing Shazah to stay down with the Dark Mane in the first place, so this pained him deeply. 

"Truth be told, Khali had a nightmare just a while ago and she can't find it in herself to sleep alone again.." She spoke in a softer tone this time, feeling ashamed. Not even being able to keep eye contact with him, she resorted to holding his hand, praying to herself that he wouldn't move his hand away. "If it's alright with Xenon.."

Shocked to see such a vulnerable side of Khali after seeing how strong she was on the battlefield, both physically and emotionally, he took a couple of seconds before returning the gesture and holding Khali's hand firmly. 

"Khali, I'll happily sleep with you." Xenon spoke with confidence and courage. He felt like this would make his guilt go away, or at least he hoped. Either way, he wasn't one to not help a friend in need.

Khali looked up at Xenon with a snickering smirk, purring at him before giving him a small chuckle. "If dear old Xenon puts it that way.." She didn't let him have a second thought before she pounced him onto the bed, wrapping her arms around his neck before cuddling against his chest, a smug smile on her face. 

'Did she seriously just guilt trip me?' 

Realizing what had just happened between the two, Xenon accepted his defeat against the new cunning Mane, rolling his eyes before reaching for the blanket, wrapping it around both of them before he wrapped his own arms around her soft, furry body. 

Xenon thought that since it was most likely really late Khali would try to go to sleep as soon as possible, but he was mistaken once again. 

"Where will Xenon go tomorrow?"

"I'll be going back home to Bangkorai, to Jackdaw Cove."

"Does Xenon have someone who's waiting for them back home?"

"Definitely." A smile appeared on his face as the image of his love crossed his mind. "Rashan, she's, we.. we aren't a thing, but we do love each other very much."

Khali stared up at him curiously, noticing the smile on his face. He always smiled when they weren't fighting, but this smile was different. She found the smile to be soft, warm, peaceful. It was completely different from the smile he gave her.

"Are you asle-"

"Trying to." Khali lied to him, cutting him off before he could finish, knowing that he was going to ask if she was asleep thanks to the long silence she gave him. The reason for lying was because she was lost in thought, but now she was definitely falling asleep on him. 

"Ah, sorry about that." Xenon politely apologized before chuckling, always doing that to lighten up the mood. 

Khali rolled her eyes, accepting his apology with a smile of her own before cuddling closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his body, purring against his chest. 

Xenon responded to her actions with small parts to the head, careful not to disturb her again. In all the time he had spent in the Aldmeri Dominion, he never felt this at peace before. He was glad he had experienced so much and helped so many people. 

"Goodnight, Xenon.."

"Goodnight, Khali.."

* * *

 

"Apparently, people didn't like the idea of the newly appointed Mane sleeping in someone else's bed."

A majestic, celestial laugh erupted from the Wilderqueen, causing a small smile to form on Xenon's face. She truly was beautiful, even before she became the guardian of Valenwood. The memories she has might not have happened in real time, but that didn't change the fact that they both loved each other very much, having known each other for a short amount of time but feeling as if they had known each other all of their lives. 

Xenon laid his back against a pillar, his head turned towards Aranias who looked out towards her land. 

"Are you reading the journal?" 

"All the time. Aranias' memories may fade away, but the journal she had won't. It was a very clever idea, if I might add."

Xenon rolled his eyes at her for praising him, causing a small chuckle to come out of her. 

"You are quite the womanizer though, getting the Mane in bed. Who are you going to seduce next? Me?"

"Maybe."

With a smirk on his face, he stared at what might be one of the most powerful people in all of Valenwood, as she stared back in shock. 

It wasn't long before they both erupted in loud laughter, their stomachs hurting from it. 

Xenon had met many people during his travels, enjoying his limited time with everyone. From the very first person being Raz, to the last currently being Khali, he loved and appreciated every second he had with them. 

It was a shame that someone had to be taken away from him once more. 

* * *

 

Burned down trees were all that remained of the beautiful forest that lived in Jackdaw Cove. Corpses of Wyress laid on the ground, but some were impaled and even left on the sticks coming out of the ground. 

"What..what happened?" His eyes were wide open to the shocking scene of the place he considered his home. Flashbacks of the dream he had the night before his departure crossed his mind, and the similarities between them were too much. 

As Xenon hesitantly continued down his way to the center of the forest, his heart felt as if it had suddenly shattered into a million pieces. His eyes were locked into the horrible view of his lover, his mate, Rashan, crucified against the main tree. 

At that moment, Xenon felt as if he had lost everything. He knew he still had Raz, Aranias, Khali, and many more, but this was too much for him. 

Xenon fell to his knees and held the back of his head, repeating the word "no" over and over again as he felt tears roll down his cheeks. All that could be heard in the mostly silent, dead forest were his weeping. He felt like hours, days, months and maybe even years had passed during this, but only a couple of minutes had passed in reality. 

For the first time in what seemed like forever, Xenon felt lost. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know where to go or who to go to. He knew he could always go to many of his friends, but did he have the strength? Of course not. He had no strength. No will to continue. 

He only hoped this was all a nightmare and that he'd wake up in Rashan's arms.

* * *

 

The city of Anvil was lively, despite the sour news everyone could find in every small corner one could visit. Recent rumors, dark rumors, had led many people from many places to visit Gold Coast. What they seek is for them to know and for others to wonder, and Xenon knew exactly what he wanted.

A woman wearing an eye patch on her left eye resided on the docks, resting her back against a wooden crate as she had her arms crossed. She seemed like she knew the kind of information Xenon was looking for, so he walked towards her in search for answers. 

"Hey, I don't mean to intrude, but.." Xenon looked around carefully, whispering his next words. "do you know about the Dar-"

"Is it time? Has the Dark Brotherhood finally noticed my impeccable work? I'm ready, dark one! I swear, in the name of—wait, I should let you talk first."

"..what?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I have to apologize for taking so, so long with this new chapter, but I also have to say thank you to whoever is reading this. It means a lot that even a small amount of people are taking their time to go through this, experiencing Xenon's story. 
> 
> As you can see, I skipped through the whole Aldmeri Dominion questline. It's gonna be more or less the same for the rest of the chapters since everyone can look up on the internet how those go. What I'm going to be writing about is how he ends up after those events, and maybe even some parts of the quests that matter the most. 
> 
> Next time we'll see Xenon after the events that transpire while he's in the Dark Brotherhood, in pursuit of Rashan's murderer. See you then!


	3. Assassins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out his loved one has passed away by the hands of an unknown enemy, Xenon seeks out the Dark Brotherhood for revenge. Usually, people seek them out for them to end the killer's life, but he wishes to join the ranks of the Brotherhood so he can do the deed himself. He gets sidetracked though, meeting a fellow assassin just when he's at his high.

"Step forward, my Brother!"

"Step forward, my Silencer!"

"Hail Sithis!"

He finally did it. Xenon slowly rose his rank up in the Brotherhood, starting from being an Initiate and being a Silencer, surpassing the Matron herself. He could barely hold his glee, holding his Black Hand robe in his arms with a devilish smirk on his face. He finally had the power to do what he wanted from the start. From the very beginning, he planned on using the Dark Brotherhood's sources to look for one person and end their life. He never knew how long it would take, nor how many people needed to die, but he didn't care. He'd kill anyone to avenge Rashan. 

But now, it was time to rest. So many things had transpired during the last couple of months and after finally having dealt with the two people blocking his path, those being the Black Dragon and Primate Artorius, he could finally rest before his real plan unfolded. 

Putting his robes in his bag and bidding his farewells, Xenon stepped out of the Sanctuary, walking towards his steed, Sweetroll. The sun would soon begin to set, making him want to rush towards Kvatch even more. In truth, he never liked the Sanctuary and would always be restless while in it. He did enjoy the company of some of his new family members, but he wouldn't dwell on them too much. 

Even though Anvil was the closest city to the Sanctuary, the reason for him going to Kvatch was because he found it more comfortable. He didn't mind the distance, especially if it meant a good night's sleep. 

Sadly, he wouldn't be having that tonight. 

Near the castle's secret, Xenon spotted a suspicious Dark Elf sneaking around. He couldn't recognize her armor and she had a mask covering half of her face, but he almost immediately recognized her true intent in hiding under the shadows. 

You could say that an assassin could recognize another assassin.

The sun had already begun setting a while ago, the skies slowly turning to dusk. This made it easier for him to sneak up on her, or so he thought. 

"Ugh, just what I needed." The Dark Elf stood up from her hiding place, causing Xenon to quickly do the same in case she was about to attack him. He set his hand on his hilt, but oddly, he felt no hostility from her. She turned around with her hands on her hips, her crimson red eyes staring right at him with a mixture of malice and playfulness. 

"I suppose you're wondering, "Who is this beautiful masked woman and what is she doing sneaking about Kvatch?" The answer is as clear as that cute little nose on your face. I'm here to assassinate someone. We have that in common, if I'm not mistaken."

Xenon's eyes narrowed as he looked back into her eyes. He found her voice soothing, but couldn't let his defenses down just because he was deprived of any physical affection. 

"You think I'm an assassin?" He snickered at her assumption, though she wasn't wrong. 

"Don't play coy with me. At least not about this. I know you're with the Dark Brotherhood." The woman pointed at his belt, looking at his Blade of Woe before looking back up at him with her arms crossed. "I'm not, but I'm no threat to you. My target is a corrupt noble of House Hlaalu. He fled Narsis. Caused something of a scandal. Care to give me a hand?"

Xenon stayed silent for a couple of seconds, thinking on how to answer. Firstly, she was a master at finding out secrets, easily figuring out his connection to the Brotherhood. With this in mind, she should fear him and what he could do, but she didn't. Did that mean she had experience in battle? He had no question in that after he quickly noticed how equipped she was, his eyes darting from her weapons to her physique. His cheeks slightly turned pink after he noticed where his eyes were, quickly making them look back at her face before sighing deeply. 

"You want me to kill someone? You seem capable of doing that by yourself." He crossed his arms, resting his back against the ball behind him. 

Even though her mouth was concealed, it was noticeable that she was smirking under her mask. She slowly but teasingly walked towards him, her hips swaying with every step she took until they were only inches apart. She traced her index finger across his cheek ever so gracefully, her eyes looking all over his face as if to remember every single detail. "You just made it big in the Brotherhood, right? Here's your chance to make sure things stay that way. I'll kill my target and you can take the credit." 

Xenon tried his best not to succumb to his urges, feeling his body tense up against the warmth she gave him. Their bodies were so close but so painfully far away, his body uncharacteristically craving to feel her shape against his. He hadn't felt this way since Rashan, but the feelings weren't even barely the same. It was just lust and he knew it, but that didn't mean he could accept it. 

His eyes were still locked onto hers, doing his best to be intimidating. "Alright, I'll help you complete your assasination."

"Smashing! I adore a cooperative accomplice!" The woman giddily expressed her appreciation, Xenon finding the change in tone odd but not unwelcome. She separated herself from him and took a couple of steps back, standing back where she started. "Besides, this will give us a chance to get to know each other better. You do want to get to know me better, don't you? After all, who wouldn't?"

Xenon rolled his eyes before snickering at her words, finding the truth behind them amusing. "How about we start with introductions? My name's Xenon at-Sameer."

The Dunmer was taken aback by his sudden honesty, going along with it as she saw no problem with it. "Naryu Virian. Let's get along, shall we?"

* * *

"Wake, wake, my darling. You can sleep when you're dead—which will be sooner than you think."

Xenon had successfully made it into the noble's bedroom without being seen. Months of training in life or death situations became useful for sneaking up to his prey, being completely different from his clumsy self. He opened the hidden door so Naryu could easily get inside just as they had planned, and she began to work out her assasination.

"What? Who are you? What are you doing in my room?"

"A better question would be, "Are you here to kill me?""

Xenon gleefully watched as it played out, finding the spectacle somewhat amusing. Especially how Naryu talked, even when she was seconds away from a kill. 

"Guards! Guards!"

"The answer, of course, is most definitely, "Yes.""

After those words came out of her sweet mouth, Naryu swiftly threw a dagger towards the Noble, ending his life. Xenon couldn't help but whistle in amazement before clapping, causing her to snicker at him. 

"And that saves me the trouble of alerting the castle's defenders. Do me a favor, hero, and make sure someone notices you on your way out." She walked past him, raising her hand towards his cheek. He was surprised by this sudden show of affection, but didn't reject it. She leaned in, lowering her mask out of his eyesight and giving him a peck on the opposite cheek before walking towards the secret passageway with her mask back on. "Meet me at The Eight Blessings." And with that, Naryu slipped out of sight. 

He could feel his heart pumping and his mind fogged, a smirk on his face as he tried to imprint the feeling of her lips against his cheek into his mind. It had been too long, oh so very long since he felt any sort of physical affection, and he now felt as if he needed it as much as he needed air. He was happy, but he was scared. 

"Oh, Naryu, what have you done to me."

* * *

Stepping into The Eight Blessings, Xenon could see Naryu sitting down next to an empty table, glass in hand. One thing he noticed right off the bat was that she didn't have her mask on. It made sense to not have it on inside of a building, possibly causing some curious people to come her way if she kept it on. But he didn't mind the reason, especially since he now saw the face of the person who was currently driving him crazy. 

He walked up to her and sat on the chair across from hers, slumping into it and letting his legs rest from running and hiding away from the guards. 

"That went surprisingly well." Naryu spoke before taking another sip of her drink, letting out a satisfactory sigh afterwards. 

"Enjoying a nice beverage, I see." 

"And you should join me! I find that a warm fire, a strong drink, and a hot bath-not necessarily in that order-help me unwind after a contract." 

"I'd be happy to join you in all those things."

Naryu glared at him after he said those words, placing her drink down on the table with a loud thud. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into, hero."

Xenon placed both his arms on the table as a way to lean closer towards her, a smirk on his face. "It's true, I don't. But we won't know until we try." 

She stared at him for a couple of seconds before giving him a deep sigh, standing up from her seat and leaning her face closer to his, whispering into her ear. "Maybe when you show your true colors, hero." And with a small kiss on the cheek, Naryu walked out, leaving Xenon behind. 

Xenon was left with eyes wide open, but not in shock or surprise. He was left wondering what she meant. His mind was rattled by her words as he kept asking himself 'what does she mean?'.

With a heavy sigh, Xenon stood up and rented a room for the night. 

* * *

"You really shouldn't break into a house that someone has already broken into. Where's your sense of honor, Razum-dar?"

"Ah, of course! The Beautiful Darkness! Wait, is Naryu the Sweetroll Killer? Raz would be sad to have him kill you now."

"Wait, you two know each other?" 

The morning after, Xenon had encountered a man named Reman Mevavius asking for help with someone called the Sweetroll Killer. He had Xenon go all over Kvatch and find certain people, one whom led him to his old friend Raz. 

So many things had happened since they last saw each other, and Raz noticed that he was somewhat different. He would've liked to talk about it, but there was a more important situation currently at hand with the Sweetroll Killer.

After gathering some clues, the two of them found themselves inside a small house, unexpectedly finding Naryu inside. 

"That's not important." Naryu responded to the confused Xenon's question by basically throwing it away, having her own thoughts on their reunion. "What I'm wondering is what's the Brotherhood doing here?"

"Um, Raz is confused." He then looked at Xenon before continuing. "You better talk to Naryu so we can figure out what's going on here."

He nodded as a response before approaching the Dark Elf. He was glad they had seen each other once more before she had gone to Vvardenfell, but the situation made things difficult. 

"If you and your Brotherhood comrades sent me that sweetroll I'm truly disappointed. I thought you'd realize by now that don't take kindly to threats Besides, it's hard enough to look good in tight leather without being tempted by tasty pastries." 

Xenon couldn't help but chuckle at her words, finding them amusing. He was worried that she'd be harsher with him because of his involvement in the case, but he was glad she was the same. 

"Naryu, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"No one knew I was on the Gold Coast. No one except you." She pointed at him, her expression becoming more hostile. "Suddenly someone delivers a sweetroll with my name on it and a note predicting my untimely demise. It looks like you betrayed me." She walked closer to him, pressing her finger against his chest. "Give me a reason not to run you through."

"We're looking for the Sweetroll Killer. I didn't even know you were still in town!" Xenon raised both his arms up in defense. 

"So you followed my messengers and found me instead?" Naryu sighed deeply at this, moving her finger away from him and crossing her arms. "That does make more sense.. Ever since I received the threatening sweetroll, I've been looking into other targets trying to figure out who knows me and why they want to kill me. Well, why they want to kill me this time." 

"Find out anything that can help us?  We're on the same side here, after all." Xenon placed his hand on her shoulder out of instinct, hesitantly moving it away in embarrassment after realizing that she wouldn't like that. This only caused a small giggle to erupt from Naryu's lips. 

"Everyone who received one of the menacing sweetrolls is traveling to Anvil for one reason or another. Seems to me if the killer is smart, that's where he'll make his move. As a matter of fact I'm headed there now. No one threatens me and lives.

"Then Anvil is where we're going too."

Xenon spent the next couple of seconds smiling at Naryu before he realized he was staring too much, his cheeks turning pink from the realization. 

"I-I'll be on my way then!" He turned around and headed for the door, fast paced. He couldn't believe how shy he was being compared to how confident he was just the day before. It was most likely because of the outcome of their last conversation that he was acting like this, her words still ringing in his mind. 

_'Maybe when you show your true colors, hero'_

There was no way she could have known him before even joining the Brotherhood, so she couldn't know how he was during his time in the Covenant nor in the Dominion, and she couldn't have known him especially in his time in Summerset. Or maybe, he was just that bad at being the bad guy. What could she have meant with those words? 

* * *

"Raz thinks this place is too quiet. Good spot for an ambush yes?"

The trio had shortly met up in Anvil, finding all of the Killer's targets and their identity. It came at a cost though: Reman. The Sweetroll Killer, Louna, had gotten to him, revealing her identity to Xenon as his last words. He returned to his companions with the new information and head out towards her location, seeking to end this once and for all. 

"Oh, I certainly hope so! I could use a good fight right about now."

"You send very mixed messages, Naryu. One moment you're flirting, the next you're stabbing. It's very confusing."

Xenon couldn't help but chuckle thanks to Raz's words, finding them to be true even in the little time he had known the assassin. 

"That's only because you assume the two are different Razum dear."

'Oh.' Xenon didn't know exactly what to think about her words, though he couldn't help but admit that they gave him a sort of pleasure. 

Putting his mind back to the task at hand, he walked towards Raz.

"Raz hates quiet situations like this. Quiet never ends well." He looked around the area in search of any threats. It only took him a few seconds after he had spoken that he noticed that Xenon was wearing something other than his assassin gear. His eyes lit up, noticing exactly what he was wearing. "Ah, friend! You're wearing it!"

* * *

_"Wait.. you've joined the Brotherhood?"_

_Xenon had recently helped Raz within Garlas Agea and was currently helping him with the Sweetroll Killer. In the past he had also helped him within the Aldmeri Dominion, and they had helped each other when they met in the Summerset Isles. They shared a strong friendship, so he felt like he had come clean on where he had been._

_"I think it's a little bit obvious with me wearing their uniform, Raz."_

_"Sarcastic as always." Raz said, accompanied by face palming himself. "First a werewolf, now an assassin? What's happened to you, Xenon?"_

_"..Rashan died." He couldn't even look at Raz as he spoke those words. She lived on in his memories, but it still pained him to remember the day she found her lifeless body. "I found her dead when I got back from the Dominion. I.. I was broken." He turned to look at Raz with a blank stare._

_Raz looked back at Xenon with a surprised look on his face. He knew that something must've happened to him, but for his loved one to have died while he was away. It was cruel of the world to thrust that onto him, Raz thought._

_"My friend." Raz held his arm out, placing it on Xenon's shoulder. "Raz will always be there for you. I will never abandon you."_

_Life rose in Xenon's eyes as the words of his friend rang in his mind, holding in the surging emotions with a heavy sigh filled with relief accompanied by a soft smile. "Thank you Raz, I've never doubted you."_

_"Great! Now that we've got that out of the way, let's get you some new clothes!"_

_"..what?"_

* * *

__

Xenon was currently wearing something that came from Breton origins, but the Redguard somehow looked as if it was made for him. It combined his sudden love for sneaking because of how light it was with his all time love for black and gold, accompanied by a cowl and a face mask. He would've preferred to not have the cape, but he could live with it. "Yes Raz, I wore it. I would've had an earful from you if I didn't, and that's the last thing I want right before we are about to fight."

Raz couldn't help but snicker before Naryu came from behind and lightly hit him on the back of the head. "Don't worry Hero, I think you look dashing." 

"Again with the flirting? Leave the poor man alone!" Raz spoke up in protest, growling at the female assassin. 

Xenon laughed loudly at the little show that his friends put up, shocking both of them out of their argument. They felt unbelievably happy to hear him be so lively, being Naryu’s first time seeing him this lively but being so long since Raz had seen him like this.

"The threads of light align! Kill them now!"

Enemies began to come out of the buildings, rushing towards the trio ready to end their lives in favor for their cause, most likely the same cause as the Sweetroll Killers, Xenon thought. 

In response, the trio took out their own weapons and rushed into battle. 

"I accept your decision and will not resist. I have seen all the possible fates and now I am destined to lose to you every time. My brethren will finish what I started, though. I know this in my heart. The future is safe in the Fate-Bearers' hands."

With a swift move of his blade through Louna's stomach, Xenon finished her off and the current threat of the Fate-Bearers. She had threatened them with the rest of their organization hunting them down, but he didn't care. Raz sort of did, but Naryu knew she could deal with them when they came, just as Xenon did. 

"Well, that is one way to deal with this." Raz commented on Xenon's decision. 

"She knew her fate, yet accepted it all the same.." 

Xenon sighed deeply before cleaning his blade with a small cloth, sheathing it afterwards. He had done the deed with his newly obtained sword, Sithis' Blade. He brought along Shore's Edge, a scimitar he had obtained in the afterlife of the Redguards. Both blades symbolized important parts of his life, not being able to let go of one or the other at the time being. 

"The deed is done, Friend." Raz approached Xenon from behind and placed his hand on his shoulder, knowing now more than ever how many internal conflicts he must have. 

Xenon gave another heavy sigh, but this one was filled with relief. He had felt so alone in the last couple of months, not even his new family could fill it up. But he had Raz and Naryu, no matter where they may be after this. 

"This is very touching, but I'll be at the inn in Kvatch for a while longer. Come and see me before I leave, when you get a chance." 

"Yeah yeah, I'll see you there." Xenon responded to Naryu's words of departure, turning around to look at her with a genuine smile. A smile that showed how he felt relief in him. This shocked Naryu, her eyes widened as they looked into his before she looked towards the exit, whispering something once she walked past the door.

"Finally."

* * *

A knock on the door alerted her of his presence, looking back to see her most recent ally smiling at her by the entrance of her room. 

"Well look who's here! Afraid I'd leave without giving you a goodbye kiss? Come in, come in!" Naryu greeted Xenon with her usual flirting, something that he indeed needed after recent events. 

"Oh, don't mind if I do." He was in a good mood now that everything had settled down for the time being, an everlasting smile on his face to prove it. "You look great without your mask on, it's a shame that you have to wear it for your job."

"After all we've been through and that's the first thing you want to say to me? To be fair, it's very comfortable and it looks great on me. It completes the uniform of my organization. They expect me to dress the part when I arrive back home."

"Where is home, exactly?" Xenon expected it to be around the area of Morrowind, but that was immense in itself. And she could have been raised in any other place across Tamriel, so there was really no telling where she came from. 

"Vvardenfell. It's far from here, but I have friends and family there. It will be good to see them again. Besides, I hear my organization has big plans in the works. Can't blame me for wanting to be a part of all that."  

"Aren't you worried about the Fate-Bearers coming after you again?"

"I haven't forgotten what the Sweetroll Killer said. Her words will probably haunt me for the rest of my life. But it's my life and I plan on living it. I'll deal with the Fate-Bearers when the time is right. For now, I just wanted to thank you." Naryu finished her words before she walked closer to Xenon, placing her hands on his chest and cuddling her cheek against his chest. 

This was a pleasant surprise to the male, his shyness almost creeping in before he shoved it back down into the depths of his being. Instead of letting his fears take control of him, he wrapped his arms around the female, holding her close and appreciating her. 

"Can't you stay around a little longer? I can use the company."

"Don't get all sentimental on me, hero. We both have our paths to follow. Damn, that sounded like a Fate-Bearer, didn't it?" She paused her words with a soft chuckle. "Look, let me leave you with a single kiss. One really good kiss. If you ever want another one, come find me in Vvardenfell."

Xenon was surprised once again, feeling his heart almost stop at the realization of her words. He looked down at Naryu and without being able to respond, he felt her lips against his. He let out a small gasp against her lips before accepting it, closing his eyes and letting his lips remember how to kiss. 

The kiss had only been going on for a couple of seconds, but it felt like an eternity for the two assassins. Not only did they use their lips, their tongues met as well, the kiss causing wet smacking noises.

They ended the kiss once they both ran out of breath, breathing heavily against each other's lips. 

Once Xenon caught enough of his breath again, he leaned down to kiss her again only for her hand to cover his mouth, a smirk on her face. "Just one kiss to a customer! But I promise something even better the next time we meet." 

Xenon couldn't help but chuckle, nodding as he smiled down at her. "I can't wait."

He had a couple of things to do before he could leave Gold Coast, but one thing was for sure: Vvardenfell was his next stop. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I managed to finish this chapter earlier than I expected and oh boy did I love writing this one. You can already see where the next chapter will be set in too, but it'll maybe take some time since I have to play through that questline now. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed this!


	4. Your Highness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After chasing the very flirty assassin back to her homeland, along with getting sidetracked in a political drama and a threat involving the stars themselves, Xenon now has to deal with past demons.

_A loud roar echoed throughout the long night, masquerading itself as thunder accompanied by a blinding light coming in the form of lightning. The lightning was yellow, it's natural color, but for its second appearance it appeared in the color of a dark blue._

_The desolate lands where this unique storm raged in held no man, mer, nor beastfolk. Only did a lone sword as black as night exist in the middle of this chaos, standing firm on the ground as two ravens roamed around it, waiting for its master to appear and take the weapon from its place._

_No matter how loud and how strong the storm would get, the sword will never move from its place._

* * *

 

Birds chirped outside of the small cabin where the Redguard resided in, the sun shining through the windows in a beautiful way that contrasted against the depressing atmosphere inside the cabin. 

Xenon desperately looked through the many papers that were laying down on the table in front of him, hoping to find a link in any of them to Rashan’s killer; trying to put two and two together. After a couple of seconds he furiously threw all the papers onto the floor, physically and mentally exhausted. 

He had arrived at his secret hiding spot a couple of days ago, bringing some papers regarding recent murders similar to the one in Evermore concerning the Glenmoril Wyrd camp there. Luckily, there were some pieces regarding mass murders and crucifixions, but there were no solid connections. He had spent days up analyzing the papers with no luck, holding his ground as to not faint from the lack of sleep and food. 

“Dammit!” He let out his anger vocally before punching the table, breathing out heavily as he tried to back in his tears. He was furious with the outcome of his hard work in the Brotherhood, having shown to be fruitless time and time again. "All those months for nothing.."

After a couple of minutes of his mind jogging from one idea to another, he decided that he wasn't in a capable condition to keep working and walked towards his bed. He ripped his clothes off one by one until he was left in his underwear, letting himself fall on the bed before immediately falling asleep. 

* * *

 

"Wakey wakey, hero." 

Once Xenon had opened his eyes, he saw a familiar Dunmer's face inches away from his. In normal situations, he would've yelled and backed away, but he was too tired to move that quickly at the moment. 

His eyes finally adjusted to the lighting of the room and his brain woke up from its slumber, realizing who was in front of him in no clothing whatsoever. 

"So you finally found me, Naryu."

"What do you mean 'finally'? I've always known you were here, I was just busy." 

Xenon rolled his eyes at the smirking elf, his eyes drifting up and down the curves that were formed on the blanket covering her bare body. If for some reason the blanket would to move away, it wouldn't be the first time he'd see her beautiful body. Far from it. 

After Xenon and Naryu parted ways back in Gold Coast, Xenon made his own journey to Vvardenfell to meet Naryu once again. He got sidetracked along the way, getting lost through the snowy mountains of the newly built Orsinium and getting dragged into their political drama. Besides that, he was glad he was able to see Skordo after so long, talking about how they should meet up with Gabrielle for a reunion even if Darien wasn't around. After that, he had planned to peacefully go through Craglorn, only to be dragged into a problem that threatened even the stars above. 

He carried the memories of his new found friends, such as Eveli and Titus, as he continued towards Vvardenfell, only to have met someone he never thought he would meet: Tundilwen, or better known as Veya Releth. Remembering Darien's words as to how time works differently in Oblivion that it does in Mundus, he came to the conclusion that Tundilwen was from the future, just as Darien was. 

It took a lot out of him to hold himself back. At one point, he had one last chance to change everything. He could strike Veya down, surely changing the future and saving Darien from Meridia, or letting her live by the wish of Naryu, sending her off to somewhere far away to never be seen again. 

In the end, he had given up. He knew he could never alter something as powerful as time. He knew that in the end, Darien would always be gone one way or another thanks to that vile Daedric Prince. Giving Naryu a spark of joy, he let Veya keep her life.

After Veya left, Naryu and Xenon had decided to take some time off and drink off the stress from the recent events, which led to both of them finally hitting it off and going all the way. ALL the way. Anyone else could say it was just the drinks affecting them, but both of them knew that wasn't the case. 

About a month or so had passed and Xenon decided on leaving Balmora, leaving a note for Naryu just in case she'd want to find him, but he didn't go too far. He had planned on taking a boat from Vivec City back to the mainland of Morrowind, but he was stopped by a Buoyant Armiger and told that Vivec himself was looking for him.

After stopping Clavicus Vile at a last attempt to cause destruction in both Nirn and the Clockwork City, he finally went to the place he wanted to go in the first place. Jackdaw Cove. He missed it. He missed Rashan, and this was the closest thing he had that reminded him of her. He had built a small cabin just behind what was formerly known as Uela's Lair, not being able to leave the place because of its significance to him. 

It had been two months since then and Naryu had finally arrived, and he only hoped she wouldn't be too hard on him. She wasn't, but the next words that came out of her mouth shocked him.

"Who's Rashan?"

Xenon's eyes widened at the mention of his previous lover, wondering how she knew about her in the first place. 

"I read about her in some of the papers that were on the floor."

'Ah, that's how.' Xenon cursed himself for not picking up the papers, mentally facepalming himself. He sighed deeply at the fact that he had no choice but to speak of it. He knew that he'd eventually have to, but he didn't know it was going to be so soon. "She's.. she was my mate."

"Ah, should've guessed that my little hero would have found someone before me." It was obvious that by the tone of her voice that she was still her playful self even while talking about something serious, but once her arm came out from under the covers to caress his cheek, he knew that she understood the seriousness of the matter. 

"I met her during my time in the Covenant. I've long since retired from the war, but the memories I created in it are unforgettable."

"..I'm sorry, she must've been a good woman."

Xenon detected a small hint of jealousy in her words, causing him to focus his attention on her facial expression. Her eyes were looking away from his and she had a slight pouty face. This revelation made him chuckle. 

"Pfft, you jealous?"

* * *

 

"This is preposterous!"

The next morning after Naryu had joined him in his cabin, Xenon decided to go into the town of Evermore to buy food and supplies. Unfortunately, he was surrounded by the city guards as soon as he passed through the northern gates, being escorted to the dungeon underneath the castle without any explanation whatsoever. 

It had been hours since this and he had no contact with anyone until now, hearing the stern footsteps of an old friend. High King Emeric. 

"Emeric? What's going on?!" Xenon stood up against the bars of his cage, his hands tied to his back. 

"Silence, you traitor."

Emeric's words caught Xenon off guard, causing him to step back a little. "Excuse me, _what_?"

"You heard me." His voice was cold and strong, menacing even. He was going headstrong against Xenon, possibly a way to show how unafraid he was especially with how he had no bodyguards to protect him. "You've been seduced by that young whore that calls herself a queen. What was her name again? Ainer?"

"Queen Ayrenn." Xenon spoke out in defense with a loud growl. He had never spoken about his werewolf abilities with the King before, this shocking Emeric back before he recomposed himself. Xenon was slowly putting the pieces together on why he was captured in the first place, but wanted to hear the King's explanation.

"Have respect for your King, traitor, and I might go easier on y-"

"Just tell me what you want." With impatients slowly taking over, Xenon wanted to get to the bottom of the situation as soon as possible.

This interruption built up rage in the King, making him hit the wall next to Xenon's cell with a closed fist. "You betrayed the Covenant!" Emeric began shouting into the cell, almost pressing his face against the bars. "Our scouts have seen you in Dominion territory. More importantly, with the Altmer Queen, the Green Lady, the Silvenar, and even the newly appointed Mane! What is the meaning of this?!"

Xenon blinked a couple of times in disbelief. That was almost a year ago. Have they been following him for that long? Did they not trust him ever since he left the Covenant? Was all of it a lie just to get him to finish off Molag Bal?

With a single move, Xenon broke out of the binds that held his hands, his eyes glowing a golden yellow inside of the dimly lit dungeon. He harshly grabbed onto the bars of his cell, letting Emeric know of his free hands. 

"How did you-"

Xenon didn't give Emeric time to react, nor to protect himself. His strength and abilities had immensely increased ever since they had last parted ways, but nothing could've prepared the King for his pawn- or at least he thought he was- to have grown out of his grasp and turned into a werewolf.

Xenon didn't even have to completely turn into a werewolf, his increased strength thanks to the blessing was enough to break two of the bars apart.

Emeric stumbled back in shock, tripping on his own feet in fear and falling to the ground. He tried his best to hide it, but he was whimpering in fear as the beast stepped out of the cage and only inches away from him.

"Listen well," Xenon spoke in a rough, growling tone of voice, letting more of his werewolf abilities flow out of his human body. "I am not your pawn, and I never will be." His words echoed throughout the dungeon, enticing even more fear in the King. "I will leave the Covenant, and you won't punish me nor anyone close to me. Or else."

"W-What makes you think I'll agree to that?!" The King protested in a failed attempt to seem like the bigger man, but just a punch to the floor right next to his face made him yelp in fear. He could only stare up at the beast, as if he was the prey.

"Then the hunt will begin.” A wolfish grin appeared on Xenon’s face as he spoke those words, invoking Hircine himself this very moment through his actions. “I will hunt every one you love through the Hunting Grounds for all eternity, and you’ll only be able to watch in fear. I swear upon the name of my lord, Hircine.” He leaned closer to him, their faces only inches apart as he moved his hand towards his face. He grazed his cheek with one of his claws, chuckling menacingly. “So, what’s it going to be, your Highness?”

* * *

 

"We have to go."

"What? Why?"

"I just threatened the High King of the _fucking_ Daggerfall Covenant."

_"You what?!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate myself for taking so long to finish this chapter. I apologize for the long delay, and also if this chapter is too short for some people. But still, I hope you enjoy it! I'll do my best to write the next one quicker.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading my first fanfiction! It took me a while to actually write this, but I'm glad I did. I'm already writing the first chapter, and for the ones that already played the game, you might know where this is going. The questlines are actually really long, which is amazing, but I can't write all of it, you know? So I'm only going to write summaries of what really hit me the hardest. I'll try to post the next chapter in less than a month. Take care everyone!


End file.
